


Tiny Steps

by aneptune



Category: ORBIT (Japan Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneptune/pseuds/aneptune
Summary: A tiny step is a step too, it marks the fact that you are moving.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tiny Steps

* * *

Tomo's soul was still half in his dreamland when the door of his room was beaten by someone. He thought it was from his absurd dream when he was chased by a group of a tribe with their traditional drum getting hit as they run after Tomo. Tomo didn't know why were they after him, but as he run nonstop he got tired then his run slowing down while one of the tribal guys run faster and closer to Tomo. The guy wasn't only running, but he was also shouting with their language which Tomo didn't understand at all. With every energy left in his body he run without turning his head back even his run now become a walk and when he had no energy left, he stopped and he felt a hand caught his shoulder. He startled.

And he awake. He opened his eyes blinked them for a couple of times, stared at the ceiling, made sure that he was in his room, laying on his bed. He looked around and spotted his humidifier near him, a charged phone with a little bit more notifications showed than usual, and his black blanket, they were enough to make him sure that he was in his room. The only thing that made him unsure was, he could still hear the sound of the hitting drum as clear as second before he opened his eyes. Until one familiar voice bringing back his consciousness.

"I'm opening the door!"

Tomo didn't give any reaction except that his head automatically turned to the person who just barged into his room.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" He said that with both of his hands were sitting in his waist.

"Emm absurd."

"Won't be more absurd than this." Shunya walked closer to Tomo's bed as he scrolled through his phone then stopped and showed the screen to Tomo, right in front of his face, a little bit too close.

"What? I can't see, it is too close, dumbass!" Before he finished his last word he already felt pain from the phone that now already kissing his forehead after intentionally dropped by the owner.

"You cook all the meals for today, end of discussion." Shunya walked away from Tomo's room while took off his apron and put it near the ignored pancake dough in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him." Tomo took Shunya's phone from his forehead and he suddenly got up, he stood and was freezing as he saw what was displayed on the screen.

> **_NEXT Handsome Celebrity Vote by Vivi Magazines_ **
> 
> **_7th : Ando Tomoaki, 23 (10284 points)_ **
> 
> **_ORBIT UNION_ **

Tomo's mouth was getting wider without him knowing and his other free hand cover it while he still tried to figure out that his name was really there, made into the list, the top 10, the 7th place. His finger stopped scrolling, tapping hard to the screen, as he tried to read through all the information. Born on December 19, 1996, went to Produce 101 Japan, and now part of a group called Orbit Union. All matched, but he couldn't process. His heart was beating fast, he wanted to scream at joy while some part of his heart told him not to become too happy although this was indeed not a bad thing at all.

_But, why couldn't I be happy? It is ok to give myself a little bit appreciation, right? This might be not big, but this small step was a good sign, right? A positive sign. Then, why was it so hard to just have this happy feeling with my whole heart?_

His heart squeezed in a warm feeling. The weirdest combination he ever felt. He lifted up his head and directed it to his door that was left open by the guy whose phone was in his hand now, just to find 4 persons stared at him with their best smile from the living room. Untied his squeezing heart and replace it with a complete warm.

He smiled back.

He put the phone as he walked through the door then took the abandoned apron and put it on.

"What do you want to eat guys? Today is a feast!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> When I try to let go completely, I realize that I do have a very soft spot for him.
> 
> PS : June, baby, I know you have one recorded song with Tomo, JUST DROP IT ALREADY! Plus I was so ready for a trilingual song.
> 
> \- by Ano


End file.
